


“I’m not the first you’ve done this with, am I?”

by Yuuki_Nyanmaru



Series: The Right Mistake [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuki_Nyanmaru/pseuds/Yuuki_Nyanmaru
Summary: Sho believed that Aiba had accepted to fake to be his husband only out of friendship. However, little did he know that there was an actual reason behind that.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Series: The Right Mistake [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099835
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Sakuraiba Tanabata 2020-2021





	“I’m not the first you’ve done this with, am I?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Prepare for a plot twist... I guess? 👀

After dinner, everyone bid each other goodnight and went to their respective rooms. Sakurai's and Aiba's was on the second floor.

As soon as they came into the room, Sho stomped towards his luggage, taking out his pajamas.

"Can you hand me mine?" Aiba asked, taking off his jacket and unbuttoning his shirt.

He glared at him in reply.

"What is it?" the man asked, confused.

"Are you seriously asking me?"

"Yes…?"

Sho snorted, "You humiliated me."

His friend frowned tilting his head to the side, looking at him as if asking if he were serious.

“Everything you said at dinner,” he explained, “You had fun, right? Making fun of me in front of my friends.”

Aiba’s face muted from puzzlement to disbelief, his eyes widening and his gaze hurt, “You think that was humiliating?”

“Wasn’t it?!” he retorted, leaving his luggage and going to stand in front of the other one.

“Because having to act as your husband is not humiliating, right?! You’re freaking using me!” Aiba burst out in the end.

“Oh come on, what’s the big deal?!”

Aiba sighed, shaking his head, before mumbling, “I’m not the first you’ve done this with, am I?”

It was Sakurai’s turn to be surprised, “What do you mean?”

Aiba sat on the edge of the bed with his head hanging low, “To think that, you must have already done this before. After all, you’ve always been good at lying.”

“You’re wrong,” he whispered in a hurt tone. 

“How so?”

“I would never introduce someone not special to my friends. They’re like my second family, that’s why I chose you.”

“This is the worst, I’m like a relative for you then…”

Aiba got up under Sakurai’s perplexed gaze, before walking past him to reach the bathroom. However, Sho noticed something in the other man’s eyes and he stopped him by his arm.

“Look at me,” he said.

“Let me go,” Aiba said, still not turning around.

“Aiba, please.”

Eventually, his friend faced him but looked everywhere but him. Sho had seen correctly, Aiba’s eyes were tearful. Did he really hurt him that much? Had he overreacted to this whole situation?

He raised his hand but before even be able to touch him, Masaki took a step back, “You’ll worsen things if you touch me.”

“What do you mean?”

The taller man ran a hand through his face and hair, as if he was struggling internally on whether to say what was in his mind or not. Sakurai had never seen him like that, and the fact that all this was caused by him and his selfishness, hurt even more.

“Why do you think I accepted to do this ridiculous farce?”

“Because we’re friends?” he guessed.

Masaki chuckled, “You really have not realized anything.” Taking a deep breath, he spoke again, with trembling voice this time, “I accepted to fake to be your husband because I want to _be_ your husband, Sho-chan.”

Sakurai froze on his spot, but still hoped that there was some other meaning to what his friend had just said, so he asked, “What would be the point of that?”

“The point is that I love you.”

And now, Sho was really thunderstruck. His best friend… had feelings for him? Since when? Could it be that he developed them only after…

“When did it start?” he urged the other one.

“After that party at Jun’s house 2 years ago.”

Sho grasped his shirt’s collar abruptly, staring at his eyes, “Why? Why did you fall in love? And why right that time?” his tone was almost a begging one. He needed to know the answers to those questions.

Aiba averted his gaze, embarrassed, “You told me things no one had ever said to me before. You made me feel valued, special; and when you kissed me, because you were  _ very _ tipsy, everything changed. I began to see you under a different light.”

Sho let the shirt go and began to ruffle his hair, frustrated, as the memories and feelings from that night were surfacing again. “No, no, you can’t, no, no,” he chanted, walking in circles.

“I can’t believe you fell in love on that very night!” he shouted at last, “That freaking night was when I decided to be over you!”

Aiba stared at him puzzled. Then, he blinked a few times, possibly trying to grasp what Sho had just said, “Over me? Be… over me? Do you mean…”

They looked at each other, no one daring to speak another word for three long minutes. In the end, Aiba took some steps forward, “You were… into me?”

Sho let out a sigh and closed his eyes, nodding, “I had been in love with you for three years, before deciding that night to move on. You were never going to look at me the same way I did, and I kept on getting hurt every time I saw you with someone else.”

“Are you for real?”

“Unfortunately, yes,” he replied, before mumbling, “I shouldn’t have kissed you that night. It was a mistake.”

Aiba walked across the room and stopped only when he was right in front of Sho once again, this time though, closer than he had ever been to him.

“You don’t have any feelings left for me?”

Sakurai gulped, only now feeling nervous due to Aiba’s proximity, and only now his cologne he used to love kicking in. No, he couldn’t have those thoughts. He had moved on, his heart wasn’t any more Masaki’s.

“I… No, I don’t feel anything more than just friendship.”

“You sure?”

“Yes, and whatever we did would compromise-”

“There’s even something left to compromise?” Aiba questioned, grabbing his shoulders and holding onto them as for dear life.

“Aiba, wait,” he tried but when his hands went to rest on the other man’s chest, they couldn’t push him back.

“Could you afford yourself another mistake?” Aiba’s voice became very low at once, as his lips ghosted on Sho’s ones.

His heart started to pound loudly exactly like two years ago; that heartbeat was  _ the _ heartbeat, the one he always had whenever Aiba would touch him. Not only his mind remembered Masaki, but even his body. He felt dizzy; his eyes were losing themselves in the other’s dark ones.

In the end, Sho shut his brain off, and followed his heart like that night, “I guess… I can do that.”


End file.
